Naruto Drabbles
by UchihanoChidori
Summary: Just a series of independent drabbles I've written based on prompts given by my readers. Sasuke/Naruto, Itachi/Shisui and Itachi/Sasuke.
1. Under The Fireworks - Sasuke & Naruto

**A/N:** I needed a little bit of time out from my fics, so I asked my readers at tumblr and Y!Gallery to give me prompts for drabbles, and this is one of them.

Written for **2buffy102** from tumblr. She wanted Sasuke and Naruto on a first date, ending with their first kiss.

This is my first time doing drabbles, so I'm really having fun with this experience!

Not betaed.

Naruto and Sasuke belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

><p><p>

**Drabble One**

** Under the Fireworks **

It was a dream come true, Naruto thought, grinning happily at his companion as they walked side by side, hand in hand. This kind of stuff only happened in movies, and something that, two weeks ago, he would definitely claim impossible to happen to him because he was the unluckiest guy ever to step the face of the earth when it came to the matters of the heart. That was, until _he_ came along.

"Oi, stop smiling like a lunatic," said _the guy_, who was currently the center of his universe, eyeing Naruto in amusement. The blond merely grinned even wider.

"I can't help it when I'm this happy," he replied, honestly. "I haven't been on a date since forever, and especially not one that actually went as well as this one is going."

"As if I'd ever let anything go wrong," Sasuke muttered cockishly, offering him a self-assured smirk. And Naruto knew that he was right, so he merely shrugged a bit sheepishly before taking a small bite on his caramelized apple.

From the corner of his eyes, he observed his companion in a dissimulate way. Sasuke was, by far, the most attractive person he had ever been with, and even though he loved seeing him in casual clothes, there was no doubt that he looked great in his dark blue _yukata_, the color contrasting rather nicely with his pale complexion – which looked almost ethereal in the summer moonlight.

Sasuke was the polar opposite of him in every way possible, but at the same time, he complemented him like no other before him. Naruto didn't understand how someone so quiet, smart and aloof could handle his own loud, friendly and energetic personality, but it wasn't like it really bothered him.

They had met on the subway a few weeks ago and Naruto had approached Sasuke because he had noticed he was reading a manga he was following. While the dark-haired young man hadn't seemed too fond of being interrupted out of the blue, somehow the two actually made small talk and next think they knew, they were exchanging emails and phone numbers. Before Naruto understood what was happening, casual meetings became an everyday occurrence and he could no longer imagine his daily life without eagerly waiting for that time of the day when he would see the handsome young man.

And then, the awkward tension started, but luckily, Sasuke wasn't one to beat around the bush, so they both ended up talking about it and spilling the beans, and it became obvious that they were both developing feelings for each other.

Which was why, on that beautiful night, Sasuke had taken him to that festival for their first official date, and Naruto couldn't remember being happier. They had already played a lot of games and had probably tried all the food available. Sasuke was, as usual, very quiet, but his relaxed demeanor, and the way his fingers caressed Naruto's once in a while told him he was having fun.

"You want some?" Naruto asked, extending his apple towards his friend. He had already taken a few bites out of it, but he didn't expect Sasuke to be disgusted.

They stopped walking, ignoring the sea of people surrounding them. Sasuke eyed the apple for a few seconds before grabbing Naruto's wrist to steady it and taking a small bite, his dark gaze never leaving his. The blonde watched him in mild fascination, mouth slightly open. For a moment there, he felt mesmerized and his grip on the stick that was stuck in the fruit almost faltered, but he simply swallowed hard and held it tighter.

Sasuke chewed, slowly. "It's too sweet," he said, in a low voice, and Naruto couldn't help but notice how close their faces were to each other, and how intense Sasuke's gaze had become. Then, unsure of who had moved first, all he knew was that they were leaning in at the same time until their lips met. The kiss was, by no means, hesitant, and even though they still had to get used to each other, neither was shy in moving their mouths against the other's. Tongues touched for a few seconds and Naruto decided that he loved Sasuke's taste, even though he did taste sweet from the caramel in the apple.

When they broke the contact, both were a bit out of breath, but Naruto couldn't help the huge grin from spreading across his face once more.

"I disagree," he said, licking his lips. "I think it tastes perfect."

In the sky, fireworks were exploding all sorts of colors and shapes. Looking at Sasuke and seeing the soft smile on his face, Naruto wondered if there was a saying that had something to do with two people kissing and fireworks. It didn't really matter, anyway, because he didn't need some superstitious bullshit to tell him that they would be together for a long time. Some things you just know, and Naruto knew. Hopefully, Sasuke already did, too.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Review?**


	2. World for Two - Itachi & Shisui

**A/N: **This is for the lovely fangirlandiknowit, who wanted either Itachi/Shisui or Itachi/Sasuke in a canon without the Uchiha massacre, sneaking out to be together. I went for the Itachi/Shisui because I love those two and we don't see enough of them.

Not betaed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Drabble Two<span>**

**World for Two**

A calloused hand reached out to touch the thick trunk of a tree, palm pressed against the rough wood. He couldn't help but sigh – if trees could talk, that one surely would have much to tell. The sky was painted in purple and gentle hues of orange, a few stars still visible in the pre-morning sky.

He felt it before he heard it – the sound of a blade cutting through the air and effectively brushing his cheekbone before accurately burying itself in the tree trunk, right in between his middle and index fingers.

Uchiha Shisui all but smirked at the _kunai_ in front of him_._

"Flawless, as usual," he said casually. "You will surpass me in no time."

"You know very well that something like that will never happen."

"I disagree," Shisui said smoothly, grabbing the surprisingly warm hilt of the _kunai_ and easily removing it from the tree trunk. "I think you will definitely become way better than me some day. Your eyes are far better than mine."

When no reply came, he turned around to face the young man standing not ever a step away from him. He couldn't help his smile from softening at seeing the far too serious features of Itachi – he was still so young, yet he had the soul of someone far too old for his age. But this also made him wiser than many. While Shisui might be the better Shinobi in battle, Itachi had skills that were coming increasingly closer to his and the outstanding brains to match it. No-one really understood the depth of Itachi's perception of people, or of the world – not even Shisui himself –and yet, for sure, his vision was nothing less than beautiful.

In spite of everything, Itachi had a pure heart, and while he was aware of how strong he truly was, Shisui knew he didn't like to think about it. After all, it was his strength and his faith in Konoha and the Uchiha that had stopped something disastrous from happening to the village and their clan.

"I didn't think you'd come this early," Shisui said gently, passing the _kunai_ to Itachi, who took it, his actions slow and almost evaluating.

"I could say the same about you," Itachi retorted, putting the weapon away inside a small pouch he had around his waist. "It's barely dawn."

"I know."

They stood in front of each other in silence, both eyeing the other rather wearily as if this scene hadn't occurred a million times before, in that same place.

In fact, it was under that same tree, eleven years previously, that they had actually shared their first kiss.

While Shisui thought of it as endearing, Itachi didn't like to think of it as something 'romantic'. To him, it was the 'expected outcome' of the bond they shared, and Shisui accepted it as it was, because, honestly, 'love' was probably too strong of a word to label something that wasn't even official or publicly known.

Also… 'love' was probably a little too shallow when it came to them and what they had already shared as people and as _Shinobi_.

Itachi's eyes landed on the cut that was on Shisui's cheekbone. Without moving, Shisui watched in silence as he cautiously closed the distance between them until their chests came into contact and their faces were close. Their eyes met again before Itachi lifted a hand to touch Shisui's chin, carefully turning his face to the side so he could see it properly.

"You're bleeding," he said, and strangely, the placid, yet firm way he said it made him sound more pleased than sorry.

"And I wonder whose fault that is," Shisui mocked easily. He knew perfectly well that the cut had been inflicted on him on purpose since Itachi's aim was nothing less than perfectly accurate.

As expected, Itachi didn't answer. Instead, he merely leaned forward and slowly ran his tongue over the small cut once, and it stung a bit, but the sensation wasn't unpleasant at all. After this, he leaned back again, hands falling from Shisui's chin to his chest, palm placed firmly over his heart, something he always did. Then, he waited.

It was always like that, Shisui mused, eyeing attractive features and clever eyes that he knew far too well. Itachi always waited for him to make the first move, if by some sort of ridiculous notion of respect for Shisui being the eldest of the two or because he wanted to give him a choice, he didn't know. This game was far too old to both of them, and yet, the uncertainty was still hanging in the air.

Still, Shisui couldn't help but join his lips to the ones in front of him, pressing them together once, chastely, then twice. When he was going to deliver the third kiss, he found those lips parted, receptive for more, and his heart skipped a beat before speeding up considerably. Feeling it, Itachi's fingers closed around the fabric of his t-shirt.

This is where Shisui tried not to think too much about unnecessary things – about how much he wanted the other man, or how much he wished he could tell Itachi about this apartment he had seen in Konoha that he thought would be perfect for them to move in to. He tried not to think about how many more times they would have to go back to that same place before they could simply wake up in each other's arms, in a bed that belonged to the both of them.

But he knew Itachi wasn't ready – or maybe Itachi was right and the world itself wasn't ready for them. Still, he wished things were different. Still, now he had other dreams, so he dreamed that the day would come when their little world would be a world they could converge with the world they had helped create.

But he couldn't talk to Itachi about this, not yet. He always put too many things upon his shoulders, always thought that everybody else's happiness was more important than his. So Shisui merely indulged himself, and Itachi, and instead of talking, he would deepen those kisses until they set both of them on fire and consumed them to the point where there was nothing left in their minds but each other.

Because, for now, that was all they had, and all they afford to have.

One day, Shisui thought. One day, Itachi would see how much more beautiful his own world could get.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	3. Nobody Knows - Sasuke & Naruto

**A/N: **Written for **MeGustaXX** from Y!Gallery who wanted smutty Sasuke and Naruto in high school, pretending to be enemies but maddly in love (and horny) for each other with some talk about the fufure and stuff. There was also a request for some wall frottage, so here it is. I love writing smutty scenes, even if I'm still pretty unsure about the level of hotness in them.

**Warnings:** BoyxBoy action. Frottage. If you don't know what it is, it means that two guys are rubbing their dicks together. If it's not your thing, you better leave.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Drabble Three<span>**

**Nobody Knows**

It was amazing how they had managed to keep that secret for so long. It was like a constant battle between them, a never ending challenge to keep up the façade without giving anything away.

To the eyes of others, the heated glares, threats, challenges and insults were nothing but a display of how much their rivalry had fueled up their hatred towards each other over the years. Many would come to miss the passionate animosity they had witnessed far too many times, but the sad truth was that Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were, in fact, on their last year of high school and both on their way to college.

They were both popular for different reasons – Sasuke was an honor student and a role model while Naruto excelled at sports. They both had major roles at school in their own areas of expertise, but somehow, they had clashed instantly on the day they had met.

It had been that way for years and their fights were legendary. Watching them so much as throw a look towards the other would always make people around them catch their breaths in anticipation, because, as everybody already knew, all it took was a disgusted snarl from the Uchiha for Naruto to be incited into an argument, or the other way around.

What most people had no clue about, though, was that these little shows were nothing but an act, and that every time they eyed each other, snapped at each other or bumped against each other was merely foreplay to them.

"Holy fucking shit!" Sasuke gasped as his back viciously hit the classroom wall beside the sliding door for the third time already thanks to Naruto's insistent and rather violent grinding against him. "Fucking finally!"

One of his legs was around the blond's waist, Naruto's hands grabbing for his ass possessively to both fell him up and keep him from losing balance. They had purposefully made it so they were given detention, and said detention consisted of them staying after school and clean their classroom – not the normal daily cleaning, but the thorough kind that was supposed to be done by the entire class. Of course, at the end of the day, as soon as everybody was out and they made sure the corridors were deserted, they closed the door and got down to business before Hatake Kakashi (the teacher that had assigned them the detention) would come to check up on them.

It was always like this – this fervent need for each other that was too urgent to be coherent or remotely considerate. They had been teasing each other all day, passing notes to each other and secretly sharing a few touches when they crossed paths and no-one was looking. They never had enough time together, and even though their houses were right next to each other, neither of their families knew about them, which made things a million times more difficult for them.

No one knew just how deeply they felt for each other, and it wasn't something they discussed because they didn't really need to. It wasn't like two people like them ended up together by some causality of fate, and it wasn't like sex was the only thing that moved them.

Still, in times like these, it was a fortunate necessity.

They hadn't even bothered with removing their clothes, both simply undoing each other's uniform pants and freeing their leaking erections before shamelessly grinding against each other for all it was worth, both too desperate to hold back anymore.

Sasuke's head was tilted to the side, willingly offering the other space to work, his fingers buried in the soft golden strands of Naruto's hair and tugging none-too-gently with just the right amount of force that he knew would rile him up without really hurting him.

"This year is taking too… damned long to be over," Naruto panted, relentlessly slamming his hips against Sasuke's so their cocks could rub together just the right way. Giving in to the invitation, he buried his teeth in Sasuke's pulse, causing the other to hiss in pleasure before pressing soothing kisses all over the spot. "We need to… talk about… stuff." He breathed against Sasuke's moistened skin.

"I… ah…" Sasuke couldn't help but moan as Naruto's tongue did the most ludicrous things to his earlobe, so he struggled to keep a somewhat coherent train of thought. "We need to find a place to stay… and… we'll probably need to find jobs, too, so we can pay for everything… and…" Sasuke lost his reasoning for a bit as his own hips instinctively rolled against Naruto's for more friction. He could already feel the threat of his orgasm bubbling at the end of his spine. "Gods, I'm so close…"

"I don't care if we don't even have a bed," Naruto grunted, nibbling lovingly along his jaw and squeezing his ass cheeks more firmly. "I'll do whatever I can… as long as I get to wake up… next to you… every single day. That's all I need, Sasuke…"

"Lots of… floor fucking then," Sasuke agreed, closing his eyes a dizziness clouded his head. He knew he sounded pretty stupid and not even remotely romantic considering what his lover had just said, but he didn't care.

Naruto moaned loudly, if at the impeding orgasm he was about to have, or at Sasuke's words, the Uchiha didn't know. Chills ran down his spine and he tugged harder on Naruto's hair in warning. Already far too knowledgeable of Sasuke's sex language, Naruto immediately sought his lips and kissed him brutally, his feelings poured into the kiss in an overflow of urges that never seemed to be satiated. Their mouths moved clumsily and wetly over each other, tongues fighting mindlessly and Sasuke felt himself being completely undone. All he could do was release a bunch of uncontrolled moans against Naruto's mouth and he was cumming hard all over their cocks, and probably making a mess of their shirts. Again, he didn't care, but with his foggy mind, he tried to grasp the fucking amazing sounds Naruto made with the back of his throat as he, too, came while his hips kept a now uneven pace against Sasuke, who didn't break the kiss until the very last second and enjoyed the simple, yet glorifying feel of Naruto's cock pulsing strongly against his.

The kiss stopped as they tried to catch their breaths, but their lips were still touching. Once the blissful afterglow began dissipating, they merely smiled slightly at each other before kissing briefly again.

"I know you don't want to put your college expenses on Itachi's shoulders," Naruto eventually said gently, touching his forehead to Sasuke's and running his hands gently up his back. "Neither do I want the old pervert to do more than he already has done for me. We both know it will be hard, but we'll finally be together after all this time of hiding, so I know it'll all be worth it."

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed, licking at his lips and nodding lazily. Yes, he was worried about the future and how both their guardians would react to them being together and wanting to start a life anew together once summer started. Many things would change, they surely would have many struggles ahead of them, but they would finally have the kind of life they wanted, and more than anything, they would be together.

Also, they couldn't forget the amount of sex they still had to make up for. Sasuke smirked. Yes, it would definitely be a fun ride from then on.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	4. What Goes Around - Naruto & Sasuke

**A/N: **Written for **Gweatherwax** from Y!Gallery who was the lucky one, because the 'drabble' actually turned out to be a small fic!

I can't really explain it well in english what was requested for this, but I think you grasp the idea if you read the fic, since I guess I managed to put everything there.

I didn't want to use bacon as some sort of fetish. This was supposed to be hillarious, but ended up being that (I guess?) and a sort of bittersweet not really love story. You know me, drama is my shadow and 'feelings' is my middle name.

This was hard for me to write, to be honest, and the general setting was hard, but as soon as I started writing, the plot came out like this and… well, I had to take advantage of it.

Is it normal that I feel a bit weird about it?

And the smut! Again, unsure about it. But it did get me a bit hot and bothered? Just a bit?

*shies away*

Anyway… hope you guys like it 3

**Warnings:** BoyxBoy, anal sex, slightly Dom!Naruto and Sub!Sasuke.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Drabble Four<strong>

**What Goes Around**

Uchiha Sasuke was angry. No, angry was an understatement – he was fuming from every pore, utterly pissed off and completely, outrageously fucking _livid._

So this is what his life came down to, he though, with a disgusted grimace as he looked at the inside of the limousine he drove. He was fated to clean up after a goddamned 'new' millionaire guy who randomly decided that throwing parties inside his own personal transportation was a good idea.

And fuck, Sasuke though, feeling his stomach churn unpleasantly at the sight in front of him – what was his boss's fetish with fucking _bacon_ of all things?! He even made Sasuke wear a damned bacon tie. Sasuke was a vegetarian, so bacon was definitely one of the foods that disgusted him the most.

The inside of the car was a mess. An explosion of food seemed to have occurred there, and Sasuke had no idea how that had happened, but there were bits of leftover food on the floor, ceiling and, yes, on the windows, as well. Also, the amount of grease and unidentified sauce stains he could spot was absolutely indecent.

Sasuke swallowed hard to stop the bile from rising to his mouth and clenched his fists. His body was shaking from head to toe. If only his father hadn't thrown all their money away gambling, he would now still be rich as hell and running a successful company. But no, he was the driver of a fucking weirdo that had miraculously made a fortune by creating an app that allowed people to have 24 hour access to a list of small places that were selling good meals for an absurdly low price, or to parties that had food and were open to anyone who wished to join. Of course, his boss, Uzumaki Naruto, truly was the number one 'Food Party' king.

"Ah, you're not done cleaning up yet?" an annoying-sounding voice he knew all too well said from behind him. "I have a meeting in an hour, I can't wait forever."

Sasuke's nails were burying themselves in his palms, cutting through skin.

That damned bastard. Giving him a fucking job and constantly humiliating him this way. Sure, he made more money than any other luxury chauffer out there, but still, Naruto knew his background, he _knew_ how this kind of work made him feel and still, all he ever did was stomp on him, over and over again.

Maybe he deserved some of it for the things he had done to him a few years before, when Naruto had been nobody and lucky enough to be his personal assistant while he was still at the top of the chain. When Sasuke's life fell apart, though, Naruto had been the one to offer him a job, and for that, he was thankful, but at the same time, it felt like Naruto was getting revenge on him. Either that, or he was trying to make Sasuke break and beg for what he truly wanted.

Sasuke knew that, if he _did_ beg Naruto would restore his former glory in a heartbeat. But until his pride took the best out of him, Naruto would still probe at his weaknesses relentlessly.

No even taking a breath, Sasuke spun on his heels so he was facing his boss, who was dressed up in his very expensive suit, looking so clean and immaculate one would never believe the kind of wild, dirty food parties he liked to participate in.

Somehow, seeing Naruto's calm but amused face only managed to incite Sasuke's anger further. With shaky hands, he quickly loosened the abhorrent bacon tie around his neck. "You know what? I'm so fucking done with this!" He yelled, his voice resonating all over the huge parking garage of Naruto's mansion as he removed the tie from around his neck and threw it to the ground. Blue eyes followed his movements, unperturbed. "I fucking _quit_!"

"Why?" Naruto inquired simply, crossing his arms over his chest with genuine curiosity.

Sasuke eyed him in disbelief. "_Why_?! Because of everything! Because your fucking business is stupid, and you're stupid! I hate fucking bacon and you make me wear stupid ties with it! Because you know I'm busting my ass off working for you when I've never worked for another person before in my life and you don't even try to make it easier for me!" He made a violent gesture towards the interior of the car. "What the FUCK is this? It's the fifth time this week! It's fucking leather, Naruto, and marble and details carved in fucking gold, and you don't give a shit that you're ruining it by having your friends behaving like Neanderthals and throwing food everywhere. It takes hours to get it all perfectly clean and for the fucking smell of food to disappear and _you don't care_!"

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow, and all of a sudden, Sasuke felt very tired. He didn't understand where the caring, environmental and friendly guy he had known had gone to, but he didn't like this Naruto that was seemingly arrogant and acting like he didn't give a damn about anything but his money and his own pleasure.

"I'm not taking this bullshit anymore," Sasuke proceeded, in a lower, quieter voice. "I thought you had given me a job to help me, not to make my life a living hell. Don't fire Itachi because of this. For some reason, he actually likes working for you, but I'm exhausted. Thank you for the opportunity and all that, but I'm going home."

Tilting his chin up proudly, he had every intent to leave and actually made it past Naruto, his arms brushing the other's on his way, but a hand quickly grabbed for his shoulder and shoved him back against the lustrous surface of the long car. He barely had time to take a breath when a mouth was landing on his forcefully, prying his lips apart and making him gasp. Pressing both hands to Naruto's chest, he tried pushing him away out of principle, but his own actions lacked sentiment and he knew it, so he merely struggled for a few seconds before moving his mouth against the blonds just as forcefully, defiantly.

He felt even angrier now, both at Naruto for using such a dirty trick on him, and at himself for not being able to resist.

Still, as urgent touches assaulted his body and the kiss intensified, he found his hands moving on their own to undo his belt and his tailored pants, pulling them down and letting them fall to his thighs before moving to do the same to Naruto's pants, but he didn't even get to touch the other when he was being roughly turned around, barely managing to brace himself on the surface of the vehicle to stop his face from being slammed against it.

Lips were pressed to the back of his neck, a hot breath causing shivers of thrill to run up his spine. Behind him, he could feel Naruto struggling to free his erection from the confines of his pants at the same time that he lowered Sasuke's boxers just enough so that his ass was exposed. When the length of Naruto's cock settled in between his ass cheeks, Sasuke felt himself growing harder as anticipation filled him, yet, he also felt ashamed at just how much being at another person's mercy truly turned him on.

Unable to help himself, Sasuke rubbed his ass against the erection there for more contact, enjoying the way Naruto purred in enjoyment.

Naruto's hands moved to Sasuke's pockets, searching for what he knew would always be there, and when he finally found it, he took it out, but instead of doing something with it, he actually stilled.

"What?" Sasuke snapped impatiently, looking over his shoulder to find Naruto smirking rather mischievously.

"Well, Itachi sure is thoughtful," he said, showing Sasuke the two small square packages he was holding in his hand, one being a condom, the other one carrying lube. "And apparently, very loyal to me when it comes to torturing you."

Sasuke had to blink a few times to force his lust filled brain to try to focus on what Naruto was talking about. Once his vision cleared, he noticed that both the condom and the lube were flavored and scented. _Bacon_-flavored and scented.

"That goddamned mother fucker!" he cursed, fury running through him all over again. How did Itachi manage to switch the condom and lube without him noticing was terrifying to him. "I'll kill him! I'll…"

"Shhh, calm down," Naruto said, pressing his chest to Sasuke's back and shamelessly rubbing his cock on him again, effectively silencing him. "Your brother only keeps your best interests at heart."

That just had to be a lie, Sasuke thought bitterly, facing ahead once more and swallowing hard when he heard Naruto opening one of the packages – the condom, he guessed, since he moved away from him slightly.

The unmistakable scent of bacon filled his senses as Naruto put the condom on himself, so Sasuke had to grit his teeth at how ridiculous the notion of a bacon-flavored condom was. God, he hated that smell, but as he heard yet another package being torn open, he felt his cock twitching. Whatever, he just wanted to be fucked as soon as possible. No, he wanted _Naruto_ to fuck him, and the notion both took his breath away and made him feel nauseous. Why was he so weak against this man? Why did he…

Sasuke bit his lower lip and stifled a moan as two lubed fingers entered him without hesitation and slowly began to move in and out of him. It used to hurt, but after two years of being taken every single day, his body accommodated the penetration far too easily and came as a welcomed relief.

"Why would you say that I want to humiliate you, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, pressing his chest to Sasuke's back and whispering in his ear. "Don't you know I've been in love with you since the day you interviewed me to become your assistant? Don't you know I stood by you even though you made my life a living hell because I wasn't a super CEO like you? Even though you were a complete bastard that insisted that you only fucked me for release and nothing else? Even if, in spite of you saying that, we both knew you only fucked _me_?"

The fingers went deeper, probing at Sasuke's insides and he closed his eyes in pure bliss, biting at his lower lip.

"I quit my job at your company…" Naruto whispered, licking behind his ear languidly. "… to become who I am today. It wasn't you who fired me. I wanted to be your equal, someone you would respect and wouldn't feel ashamed of being with."

Naruto withdrew the fingers in one swift motion and Sasuke hissed at the lack of contact. An impatient moan escaped him, but something rather larger than two fingers was poking at his entrance and he sighed in relief. He didn't think he could hold on any longer. He would've climaxed already if he had touched himself, but instead, he wanted Naruto inside him when he did. Just the thought alone made him feel embarrassed beyond words.

"Two years ago, when your dad lost everything, I helped you because I never want anything bad to happen to you," Naruto mumbled, carefully pushing his cock inside of Sasuke, who grunted at the stinging feeling caused by the familiar intrusion. When Naruto spoke again, his voice sounded a little breathless. "You know, Sasuke, that all you have to do is ask and I'll give you anything you want." He pushed further until he was buried to the hilt. Sasuke's arms shook. "But you're so fucking stubborn. You need to understand that you are not superior to me. You need to understand what moves me. You need to understand who you were before and who you are now. Back then you didn't value a single thing but your own ego, and that's not the person I want working by my side in my company, and definitely not the person I want as a companion."

Naruto began to move his hips in shallow, experimental thrusts that made Sasuke see white dots behind his eyelids.

_Companion_? Did Naruto say…

"But you are learning," Naruto said, hands moving to keep Sasuke's hips in place while he pressed small kisses to the back of his head. "You are appreciating the value of things; the value of hard work, and you are understanding that not everything will always go your way. _I'm_ the one fucking you now because I need you to see me as your equal. You need to understand that you need me as much as I need you. You think I don't want you in my bed? You think I don't want you _inside_ me again?" Naruto sighed longingly. "You are not my lover, Sasuke, you're just the guy I fuck. But you could be. I want you to be."

Sasuke grunted as Naruto began moving faster. Why was he saying those things _now_? Because he said he would leave? Because he was trying to play mind games with him?

It wasn't fair that he was throwing his cards like this. He didn't have the right to use it to his advantage, to make him want to stay.

Naruto himself knew Sasuke's feelings far too well – maybe even better than Sasuke himself – but that didn't mean the Uchiha wanted to admit it. After all, as the blond had said, he had treated Naruto miserably when he worked under him, mostly because he was, indeed, attracted to the man and very frustrated about it. He didn't know how to deal with his feelings or the implications of them in his life, so he just… acted like the pompous arrogant jerk he was.

So no, he didn't feel like he deserved Naruto's feelings for him at this point. Even though he wished he could be selfish to the point where he thought he did.

"Fuck…" Sasuke breathed, letting his forehead hit the surface of the Limo as pleasure filled him. "Don't… manipulate me."

"_Manipulate_?" Naruto released a good-natured laugh at the same time as he thrust harder, expertly hitting that far too good spot inside the dark-haired one that made him feel dizzy. "I love you, you fool. I just want you to admit you feel the same way about me and make both our lives easier."

Shock struck him like lightening at Naruto's words, but the sudden feel of a hand on his cock, pumping it quickly erased all coherent thought from his mind, and all he could truly focus on was the pleasure rippling through his very being and the sheer perfection of it that he had never managed to find anywhere else.

He was distinctly aware of Naruto slamming his way inside him ruthlessly, seeking his own pleasure as he tried to bring Sasuke over the edge.

Not even a minute went by when he felt Naruto's member swell inside him, throbbing in his release as his teeth sunk on Sasuke's shoulder over his shirt, and that was all it took for his own orgasm to hit him brutally and he came all over the other's hand, bits of cum hitting the car as well, but for once, Sasuke didn't mind.

"I'll tease you as many times as I have to for you to stop being stubborn," Naruto muttered shakily, breath still running fast. "Because I know you'll break, eventually. You know you are better than being my driver and cleaning up after my mess. I make you do it so you actually understand the need for humility, because that's the only way we can be leveled and work as a couple, Sasuke. No matter where you are, who you're with, you'll always come back to me. But I'd prefer it if you stayed close to me." Naruto's free, sort of clean hand travelled up and down Sasuke's chest gently before that arm squeezed him in a small makeshift hug. He placed his chin over Sasuke's shoulder, and the dark-haired one automatically leaned his head to the side, so his temple was connecting with Naruto's. "Also… I don't even like bacon."

Sasuke almost laughed, except it wasn't even funny and seriously, he didn't even know how to begin accepting what Nauto wanted or Naruto's feelings. Worst, if he didn't know how to begin accepting his own feelings and himself as a… _humble person_, how could he ever accept Naruto as an equal?

Because Naruto would never be his equal, Sasuke understood that now. Naruto held no grudges, no resentments, and yet, now he was up there while Sasuke was down here, and still, he claimed that he loved him. Not only that, Naruto still helped him and his family in spite of everything. Sasuke would never be like that. In fact, he wanted to run just as badly as he wanted to stay.

As it was, there was still a 50/50 chance of things succeeding or failing between them. For now, though, he had no choice but to stay. Because, in the end, Naruto was right – he would always come back. After all, he had already quit about three hundred times before.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<br>**


	5. Sanctuary - Itachi & Sasuke

**A/N:** This was written for **Kakashizgirl** from Y!Gallery. She wanted ItachixSasuke with a Halloween theme. I'm not sure how much of this is actually Halloween, but oh well.

**INCEST AHEAD! IF IT'S NOT YOUR THING, DON'T READ!**

So, in this, Sasuke and Itachi are orphans but were adopted by a loving family. They became lovers pretty young, but when Sasuke turned 15 their 'parents' found out they were together and sent Itachi away and forbade him to see Sasuke, threatening to press changes against him for child molesting. Itachi moved to another country, so ever since then, he and Sasuke only see each other once in a while and in places like the ones in this fanfic. Now that Sasuke is older, they talk more often on the phone, but they're brothers, and they know they can't be together anyway. They probably have other lovers, but they still love each other.

Again, this was bigger than I had first predicted, and Sasuke actually is a little in control, so let's say that this is SasuIta.

I hope you Uchihacest fans out there like it. I know I love these two together, even though, in my head, it's always such a fucking dramatic couple.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Drabble Five<strong>

**Sanctuary**

Itachi had purposefully chosen that club because it was decadent, but classy in its Gothic style. By no means was it the kind of place he usually frequented, but someone close to him had recommended it because it was secluded and known for being very private. Whatever happened inside those luxurious, dark walls, _stayed_ inside those same walls. No wonder the entrance fee was so absurdly high, not to mention that every beverage was ridiculously expensive. Not that he couldn't afford it, of course.

The music was dark but fast paced. The Victorian-like _décor_ was exquisite, mostly in tones of black, silver and red, and the lighting was scarce. People around him were all dressed mostly in gothic clothing – women wore detailed dresses that matched the _décor_ perfectly, while other wore things that looked more modern and considerably feistier depending on what they were pretending to be for Halloween. Most men though, were dressed in black leather and complex tailored jackets. Everybody had interesting hairdos and elaborate make up. Compared to them, Itachi though, amused, he looked very plain in his black jeans and dark blue shirt. Well, he had also painted his nails black, just for the fun of it. Still, many looked his way ravenously as he absently drank his black vodka while leaning against the bar.

Some people danced rather lasciviously – by themselves or rubbing against each other –, others drank while talking to their friends, and others did drugs. Some of them, Itachi had noticed, took advantage of the _chaises longue_ in darkest corners to do other more interesting things, while others didn't really mind doing it out in the open. Nobody seemed to care about anybody else unless it was someone they wanted to fuck. It was no less than perfect.

His eyes – covered by bright blood red contacts – suddenly found a familiar figure who had just walked inside the club, and at once his heart fell to his feet.

It had been over six months since he had last seen his younger brother, so the corporeal image of him never failed to cause an impact on him, considering they had only spoken to each other over the phone during that time. It hurt him as much as it made him happy that he was finally able to see his little Sasuke. Although, 'little' was something that no longer applied to the rather tall, devastatingly handsome guy in the middle of the room whose dark, cold gaze was clearly looking for him. Itachi merely took a drag on his cigarette, waiting for those eyes to land on him and find them on their own. Meanwhile, he'd take the chance to appreciate the view.

Sasuke was wearing black leathered pants and a dark grey sweater made of a weird, satin like fabric that gleamed a bit in the dim light. Around his neck, a simple silver chain – that Itachi himself had sent him for his birthday – could be seen; black boots adorned his feet, and on his head, one could see a pair of small ivory horns. He had bothered to put a bit of black eyeliner as well, and even though he was dressed so differently from everybody else, heads were turning towards him and gazes were quickly becoming heated for him because the outfit complimented his fit body far too perfectly.

Itachi would've smiled when his brother's eyes landed on him, but was too fascinated to form any kind of expression. A flicker of emotion crossed Sasuke's features, and he made his confident way to him, his walk far too sinful to be legal. Sasuke sure had turned into a beautiful, hot as all fuck man, and it made Itachi's veins boil with longing and his pants painfully tight in such a short amount of time.

That place was unworthy of the presence of such a creature.

Sasuke stopped in front of him and leaned his side against the counter of the bar, a small, seductive smirk playing on his lips. He took the half-smoked cigarette form Itachi's fingers and inhaled from it, the eldest of the two watching his every move raptly. At 21, Sasuke was now as tall as he was, which never failed to surprise him. After expelling the smoke, Sasuke leaned in so Itachi could hear him above the music and asked "What are you supposed to be?"

"I am a vampire;" Itachi said, managing a small smile that showed his fake, pointy canine teeth.

"Nice," Sasuke said, with an approving nod, the smirk never leaving his mouth. "They look real."

"And what are_ you_ supposed to be?" Itachi then asked, to which Sasuke shrugged.

"Who the fuck cares?" he said, taking another drag on the cigarette and handing it over to Itachi again, who took it. "A rock star? A demon? Whatever the hell it looks like I am, that's probably what I am, sure. Wearing costumes is just stupid."

"I guess so," Itachi agreed, eyeing his younger sibling attentively from up and down. "You do look very nice, though."

Sasuke's smirk dissipated a bit, his eyes gaining an intense, yet soft spark to them. "So do you." He noticed the tall glass with the dark beverage resting between them. "Is this yours?"

"Yes," Itachi confirmed, taking one last puff on his cigarette and expelling the smoke, then putting in out on the crystal ashtray. Sasuke picked up the glass and took a few healthy swigs from it until he had downed the rest of it completely. Then, in one swift move, he grabbed the collar of Itachi's shirt and pulled him forcibly close so that their mouths collided. Without thinking twice, Itachi melted into the kiss, easily allowing the familiar overflow of feelings to take over him as he accepted everything given. One hand reached out to the back of Sasuke's head to grip the spiky, yet soft hair there while their mouths moved in perfect sync, even after so many months. Sasuke's tongue tasted strongly of the sweet alcohol in the vodka, but his own sharp and clean taste was overpowering and it filled Itachi's senses like divine wine.

It was Sasuke who broke the contact, breathing rather heavily and joining their foreheads together. "I missed you," he said, and even though his voice was low and shook a bit, Itachi heard him perfectly.

Itachi recognized Zeromancer's 'Cupola' playing in the background, but the sound suddenly seemed very distant.

"I missed you, too," he admitted, in an equally low tone, his hand falling to Sasuke's nape, caressing it rather possessively. There were other things he wanted to tell Sasuke, but couldn't bring himself to do it because, in the end, there was no point. It would just hurt the both of them and complicate something they had, over the years, struggled to make simple.

Even though his heart told him that there would always be more to it between them, it was better like this, he thought absently, as he found himself being pushed so his upper back was against the counter and Sasuke's body came into full contact with his, his addictive, hungry mouth searching for his again.

God, did Sasuke smell _amazing_.

Their surroundings – the whole world – disappeared. Itachi didn't fight the leg that found its place between his, or a too talented hand that reached for his very obvious covered erection and started rubbing its palm over it. In fact, he was perfectly comfortable to hiss loudly and lift Sasuke's sweater up so he could run his own hands over the firm chest, moaning shamelessly against Sasuke's mouth when he found the rings in both his nipples. He gave them a little tug and Sasuke grunted, biting harshly on his lower lip before kissing him again, this time pressing his hand harder to Itachi's cock and grabbing for the bulge there, not being shy in stroking it as fast he could considering the position.

Itachi gasped, thrusting unabashedly and seeking more friction – more of the other's touch – as he parted his lips more and allowed Sasuke to explore the interior of his mouth with a curious tongue that immediately traced whatever contours it could find. Sasuke seemed oddly fascinated by the fake fangs, though, because he traced them carefully several times.

Itachi knew he wouldn't last when he had been pretty damned hard since the moment he had laid his eyes on his younger brother – his most precious person and the only one who could make him feel so much pleasure from such a simple interaction. When Sasuke's free hand moved to cup his cheek, he felt a violent shiver run down his spine.

"Cum for me, Itachi," Sasuke purred lowly against the corner of his mouth, stroking the length of his cock harder, then offering small sensual licks and nips to his lips. "I want to see you cum."

If because of how Sasuke had said it, or because it had been far too long, he didn't know, but his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, and all he could do was close his eyes, nails unconsciously scratching down Sasuke's chest and making him growl viciously, and Itachi all but bit his lip and allowed himself to feel, very aware of Sasuke's attentive eyes on him and enjoying every second of it. How could he not when he dreamed about moments like these every single day of his life?

His legs felt weak as he slowly came down from the high, Sasuke now planting small kisses all over his jaw and neck to aid his recovery. Itachi allowed it and indulged him because he knew that Sasuke needed it as much as he did. Sasuke needed to show him things just as much as Itachi needed to show things to him in return. Because out there, they couldn't, and still, there were things they couldn't say, even in that secluded place that was nothing but a temporary sanctuary for them. They only had these precious hours once in a while, and the night was still young. They had to take advantage of it and make the best out of it while they could.

He could feel Sasuke's heart beating violently, even though he hadn't even cum yet. Itachi opened his eyes and looked straight into the ones of his brother's. He could feel Sasuke's urgency, his need to speak, to say the same things Itachi wanted to say to him, but because he knew he shouldn't, he didn't. Sometimes, Itachi wished he couldn't read those gorgeous features as well as he could. because it broke his heart.

But it was what it was and they couldn't fight it.

Smiling slightly, he placed a small kiss on his brother's chin. "Your turn," he said calmly. "I know just the perfect shadow."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	6. Your Core - Naruto & Sasuke (Canon)

**A/N:** This was inspired by the last Naruto chapter (693), since I was pretty moved by it on so many levels. I was thinking about it yesterday, and somehow, I think I sort of dreamt about something like this, and it wouldn't leave me, so… I would go crazy if I didn't let it off my chest and typed it.

So this is supposed to be a dream Naruto might've had at some point, and he remembers it when he's up there at the top of Hashirama's head at the VotE.

Sasuke's attitude in Naruto's dream is symbolism of his own need to make sure Naruto will always be there for him (as well as Naruto's own deep belief that Sasuke needs him/his help).

Also, Naruto sees Sasuke as a kid because it's that Sasuke that he wants to have back, personality-wise I suppose.

I'm done being emotional now. I have to move on from this chapter.

**Also, it was brought to my attention that Drabble 1 was in fact the same as Drabble 3, but everything's fixed now!** Sorry about the inconvenience!

Not betaed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Drabble Six<span>**

**Your Core **

_The seemingly never ending landscape was oddly familiar to him, and yet, he was sure he had never been there before. The green grass underneath his naked feet was healthy and oddly fresh, stretching out farther than the eye could see, and here and there, he could see various flowerbeds with all sorts of bright, colorful flowers that filled the light breeze with soothing spring scents. _

_He looked up at the sky, squinting his eyes at the breathtaking blue in it, adorned by the occasional fluffy pure white cloud. The sun was warm, but it wasn't particularly hot out there. _

_'Is this what heaven looks like?' Naruto thought, closing his eyes and breathing in the clear air. 'It's so beautiful it's actually peaceful.'_

_"Oi, Naruto," a voice he recognized called out behind him. "Are you just going to stand there and gawk?"_

_Surprised that he wasn't the only person there, he turned around to find a boy sitting down on the grass, his legs stretched out in front of him and both his hands supporting his weight behind him. There was a slightly annoyed look on his face as he frowned at him, dark bluish bangs blowing gently in the breeze._

_Naruto's eyebrows shot upwards. "Sasuke?"_

_Indeed it was him. Only this Sasuke looked a lot like the thirteen year old that had been his teammate back then. Dressed in a plain black t-shirt and light grey shorts, his feet were also devoid of sandals, and he looked peculiarly relaxed, his guard completely down. It was quite a refreshing sight for Naruto's eager eyes._

_ "Who else?" younger Sasuke asked, making a face. "You complete moron."_

_Naruto looked down at his hands – the calloused hands of a seventeen year old – and noticed that he, too, was wearing similar garments, but his t-shirt was orange, and his shorts were white. _

_He looked around at the garden around him. Now he remembered – this is where he and Sasuke used to spar when they were kids. They would spar or train together for hours, only stopping to eat or take care of other basic needs, and by the end of the day, they would lie down on the grass, side by side, utterly exhausted, and they would both fall asleep until one of them woke up and reminded the other they had to go home._

_Those days… they were the happiest of Naruto's life, because in days like those, he felt like he belonged somewhere and his motivation was as high as it could ever get. He remembered the feeling of going one on one with Sasuke, no weapons. He remembered the thrill of feeling Sasuke's attacks, the anger at Sasuke's mocking words, or the joy when Sasuke indulged him with a cockish 'not bad, loser.'_

_Why was he here, now? And why did Sasuke look like his younger self?_

_Looking back at his friend, Naruto felt his eyes sting, if from happiness of helplessness, he didn't know._

_Sasuke's bottomless eyes lost a bit of their displeased expression and he made a small pout. Those eyes, Naruto noticed, were so… alive. They still looked like they belonged to someone much older, but the haunted, cold look didn't live there yet._

_It made Naruto's heart beat faster with longing. That Sasuke… that was the Sasuke that he wanted – that confident, arrogant, yet gentle person he always concealed but sometimes let loose._

_Only then did Naruto notice just how beautiful those eyes had been. In fact, even as a kid, Sasuke had been terrifyingly handsome, albeit disregardful of the fact. While before, this would have annoyed him, now he thought of it with fondness._

_"Come on," Sasuke pressed on, gesturing for Naruto to go to him. "I'm tired."_

_Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Naruto slowly made his way to the boy, Sasuke's attentive eyes following his movements as he sat down on the grass beside him, close enough so he could feel the heat of the other's smaller body, but not close enough to actually be in contact._

_"You're looking at me funny," Sasuke pointed out, narrowing his eyes at him. "What's going on in that idiot brain of yours?"_

_Hearing his friend talk to him like that almost made him laugh. Sasuke would always throw meaningless insults his way whenever he could, and even though, at the time, Naruto had been mad and insulted him back, deep down, he had known that neither of them truly meant it – it was nothing more but the way they worked._

_"Nothing," Naruto said, smiling a bit even though his voice threatened to crack. "I was just thinking that it would be nice if you could always be this way."_

_"What way?" Sasuke inquired, with a frown._

_Naruto shrugged, feeling suddenly embarrassed. "I don't know. Peaceful. That's kind of… my dream when it comes to you."_

_Sasuke contemplated his features for a while, somehow not looking particularly surprised. "That's a stupid thing to wish for," he said. _

_Naruto did laugh a bit this time. "Is it?"_

_"No one can remain unchanged," Sasuke proceeded, looking away from him and at the vast setting in front of him. "Life, experiences, feelings… in one second a person's ideals can change completely." He bit on his lower lip, hard. "But a person's core… does that really change that much? Isn't that what an individual is all about? About who they truly are underneath everything else that changes about them?"_

_He looked back at Naruto for confirmation, but for a few seconds, the current eldest of the two could only press his lips together._

_"Well," he said, after a while. "At least… that's what I believe in, too."_

_Sasuke huffed. "Is that what you see when you look at me?" he inquired, almost challengingly. "You look for my core?"_

_And at this, Naruto felt no hesitation. "No matter what you look like, or how many things change about you… I will always look for this you, Sasuke."_

_"__**This**__ me?" Sasuke muttered, sounding a little disgruntled._

_"Yeah," Naruto nodded, smiling. "This you that I wanted back then. This you that I will always want to look for, no matter what. Because I always want to see you, Sasuke. I will always look for you."_

_The boy blinked a few times at him, his chin falling slightly. Then, a small blush painted his pale cheeks and he frowned, angry at himself, punching Naruto's arm rather painfully. "You're so damn stupid!" he hissed, looking away and sounding mad, but Naruto knew he was just embarrassed. "Don't say stupid things like that, it's weird."_

_Naruto chuckled, rubbing his arm. "Sorry."_

_The boy moved so he was lying on his side, back stubbornly facing Naruto. "I'm going to sleep," he informed, almost as if daring Naruto to contradict him._

_"Aright," Naruto said, still smiling down at the boy's back. He could see Sasuke's profile from his sitting position. "I'll be right here."_

_"Who cares," Sasuke mumbled, closing his eyes._

_"You're the one who asked me to come sit with you," Naruto reminded him, teasingly, causing the other to become rigid with self-awareness._

_"Shut up."_

_Sighing, Naruto watched Sasuke's features for a while, feeling rather emotional all of a sudden. Sasuke's body was tense, so he tentatively dragged himself more towards him, so the side of his hip was in contact with the younger boy's back. He could hear Sasuke taking a rather sharp breath before his muscles began relaxing._

_Carefully, Naruto placed a hand on top of Sasuke's head, lightly caressing strands of spiky hair that felt soft to the touch. _

_"I'll be right here," he repeated, in a whisper. "I'm not going anywhere. Just sleep."_

_And surely enough, as if automatically lulled into a slumber by Naruto's proximity, Sasuke's breathing evened out, and he drifted off to sleep._

oOo

Naruto looked down at his right hand, where the symbol of the sun (his yang nature) was still showing. He vaguely wondered if it would ever fade or if, like a tattoo, it would stay with him until the day he died, reminding him exactly of what he and Sasuke were – what bound them together in ways that even transcended their humanity.

Sasuke's soul was linked to his. They were brothers, family, two halves of the same whole that opposed as well and complemented each other. Sasuke surely had to know it, deep down. No matter what he said, no matter what he did… he just had to know.

Why else would they be here, at the Valley of the End, where they had once fought and confessed their true feelings for each other?

Naruto hadn't forgotten it, and apparently, neither had Sasuke.

Looking up at his friend, who stood in front of him at the top of Madara's imposing statue, he realized that there wasn't even pride in his stance, just determination, and the relaxed arrogance of someone who saw nothing but their goals ahead. Nothing unexpected there.

Naruto closed his eyes.

Still… Sasuke was looking at him right now, talking to him, and even though this Sasuke wasn't the same as the one from back then… it was still the Sasuke he wanted, and the one he had to save, no matter the price. And he had been ready for it, so he wasn't scared – he had waited, eagerly so, for this day to come.

Closing his fist, he released a small 'huff' smirking. Then, he looked back at his friend – his best friend, his family, he reminded himself – and straightened his back.

"Alright," he said easily, nodding once. "I'm listening, Sasuke."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>


	7. World for Two: Part II - Itachi & Shisui

**A/N:** This is part two of Drabble 2 , as requested by the lovely **lohrendrell,** who wanted more of these two finally moving in together with Sasuke and Naruto's help. I guess this has as much Sasuke/Naruto as it has Itachi/Shisui, but oh well. It's the feels from the last manga chapters.

It's really simple, albeit longer than expected.

Not betaed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Drabble 7<span>**

**World for Two - Part II**

Itachi carefully placed down a large cardboard box before straightening up and wiping at his forehead with the back of his wrist, heaving a tired sigh. Then, he looked around at the place that, from today onwards, would be his future home. The apartment wasn't exactly big, consisting simply of a spacious living room that also had a kitchen area on the right side of who was just getting in, one bedroom on the left, next to a small storage room, and facing the entrance was the bathroom and the adjoining bathing room.

It wasn't much, and they still didn't have any furniture, but it was in good shape and a lot of natural light came in from the large windows. More than that, it was _theirs_, and it wasn't like he would ever need more than that, anyway.

"And, that's a wrap!" Naruto, Sasuke's teammate – and boyfriend, even though his younger brother vehemently denied the fact in spite of Itachi knowing they had been a secret couple for over six years already – said jovially, putting down a huge black bag next to a pile of boxes near Itachi. The young man straightened up and scratched the tip of his nose with one hand, resting the other on his hip as he turned to Itachi. "See, Itachi, I told you we'd get shit done faster if we all helped!"

Itachi looked back at him and offered him a small, thankful smile. "Indeed you did. Thank you for your trouble."

"Don't flatter him too much, his head might just become as huge as his ego," Sasuke retorted, carrying a few plastic bags of groceries inside the house and heading to the kitchen area to place them on the counter, followed closely by Shisui, who was bringing in their last satchels of clothes.

"Hey!" Naruto protested, pouting at Sasuke's back.

"Sorry we don't have much to play the proper hosts yet," Shisui said apologetically, dropping the satchels carelessly on the floor and making Itachi quirk a reproachful eyebrow upwards at him. "We'll definitely cook dinner for you guys as soon as we have everything ready."

"Nah, that's fine, we didn't do it to get anything in return!" Naruto said, grinning happily once more. "I'm really glad you guys are finally moving in together after all this time!"

"Well, mom and dad aren't exactly pleased," Sasuke said, before taking a bite out of an apple that he had just taken out of one of the grocery bags and moving to stand next to the blond, placing his elbow over his shoulder as he looked meaningfully at Itachi. "And did you actually break the news to them that there's only _one_ bedroom in this apartment?"

"I'm sure they'll realize it as soon as they come to check it out," Shisui said easily, flashing a bright smile at Itachi. "But this concerns Itachi and me, so you don't have to worry yourselves about it."

"He's my brother, of course I'll concern myself about it," Sasuke hissed at the eldest in the room.

"More importantly, shouldn't the two of you be taking the chance to have some kind of major breakthrough in your lives?" Itachi couldn't help but tease, eyeing the two young men in front of him. "I think it's about time you admit that you two are dating."

Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes at his brother while Naruto blushed violently, throwing a hopeful look at his friend. Itachi didn't miss the flicker of longing in the sky blue eyes.

"We're not exactly dating, we're just… doing our thing," Naruto said hesitantly, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Which consists of doing… well… _stuff_."

"Of course," Itachi said, condescendingly. Sasuke bit on the apple so hard that the sound of his teeth ripping the fruit echoed throughout the apartment, causing Naruto to cringe.

"I'm not dating this idiot," Sasuke said while chewing slowly, in a surprisingly calm voice, looking openly at his teammate now with an equally placid expression, his eyes strangely soft. Naruto, if anything, looked even more nervous as he eyed him back wearily. "And you should stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Itachi."

"Now-now, isn't that a bit hypocritical of you, Sasuke?" Shisui said, smirking rather mischievously. "You get to have a say in your brother's life but he doesn't get to give you advice?"

"We should probably head out," Naruto intervened, sensing the sudden threatening aura that had surrounded Sasuke at Shisui's input. "That is, if you guys don't need anything else? Do you need help unpacking? Or cleaning up?"

"No, it's fine," Shisui dismissed easily. "I can't risk Sasuke finding the stash of lube. And I feel cold just thinking about him finding in which one of these boxes is our massive collection of sex toys."

When Sasuke almost choked on his apple, Itachi rolled his eyes to conceal his amusement. "Don't tease him, Shisui," he said, with a sigh. "You can only poke at his sense of humor for so long."

"You have _sex toys_?!" Sasuke snapped, eyes travelling to his older brother for confirmation. When Itachi merely shrugged – indulging Shisui's little game – he looked like he had just swallowed something nasty.

"That's one of the perks of sharing an apartment," Shisui pressed on, clearly having a blast in spite of Naruto's rather desperate look that pleaded for him to stop. "You can have stuff scattered around the house and all that, because you never know when or where you're going to get in the mood. And, y'know… we get in the mood quite _a lot_."

If Sasuke hadn't looked so positively livid, Itachi would've actually laughed out loud, but that wasn't something he usually did, and neither was he a person who reveled in his beloved little brother's anguish. At least not often.

"Okay, we're going!" Naruto said loudly, pulling Sasuke along towards the still opened door of the apartment, and ignoring his complaints. "Let us know if you need anything, okay? Congrats again on moving in together!"

"Bye-bye Blondie," Shisui said, waving happily at them, completely unperturbed by the deathly glare Sasuke threw over his shoulder before Naruto slammed the door shut.

Itachi frowned a bit at his grinning friend. "You're incorrigible," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't talk as if that didn't amuse you," Shisui pointed out, looking self-satisfied. "Besides, it's not like he doesn't know you have sex, anyway."

"We don't have toys, and besides, knowing doesn't mean he would want to be reminded of it," Itachi mumbled making his way to the window and opening it. "_I_ certainly don't want to think about my little brother having sex."

Itachi peaked out at the streets, below, where Sasuke and Naruto had just emerged from the building, Sasuke hissing something at Naruto, to which the other tried to placate him.

"Well, he's nineteen, and he and Blondie have been together for what, five years?"

"Almost seven," Itachi corrected, watching as Sasuke and his teammate began walking down the street, still talking rather heatedly with each other.

"Whatever," Shisui dismissed, coming to stand behind him. "And your parents don't really know about them either, so… they either have sex in Blondie's apartment or they do it in inconspicuous places. Like we used to."

Itachi released another sigh, frowning a bit. Until just three nights ago, he and Shisui only did it in the so-called inconspicuous places, so he supposed Sasuke was actually luckier than he had been, since Naruto had always lived by himself. "Shisui, I seriously don't want to think about my little brother, who I held in my arms when he was just a few hours old, and whose diapers I changed countless times, having sex. At all. _Ever_."

Shisui chuckled lowly, moving closer until his chest was pressed to Itachi's back, his arms hugging his shoulders comfortably. Unmoving, with his hands on the windowsill, Itachi watched as his brother and Naruto moved further out of view, walking far too close to each other in spite of the obvious bickering that was still going on. Also, he couldn't help but notice how the back of their hands would casually collide, and when this happened, their fingers would twitch and try to touch each other unperceptively. It was rather endearing.

He felt Shisui's chin on his shoulder. "I know you love him a lot," he whispered gently in his ear. "But honestly, I think he's in good hands."

"Yeah," Itachi mumbled, bringing one hand up to touch Shisui's arm. "I know he is."

It was a weird feeling, Itachi realized – he felt completely at ease. His parents probably already had a clue as to why he and Shisui had moved to an apartment in Konoha when they could've just moved to one inside the compound. Neither of them had had a proper girlfriend that lasted more than a few days, so surely, their relatives would put two and two together even before coming to check out their place only to realize there was only one bedroom.

He was ten when Shisui had kissed him for the first time, a few days after Itachi had enrolled in Anbu. Since Itachi's heart was beating fast in a way he had never experienced before, it was only natural that he had kissed back. Hard. Awkwardly. Over and over again. The feelings he experienced there… they were precious and something that had felt refreshing, soothing in the middle of the constant pressure that was on his shoulders every single day of his life. He understood what those feelings meant all too well, and that Shisui had sneaked his way inside his heart without asking for permission. But Sasuke's place there was still firmly protected, so Itachi couldn't say that this bothered him.

For many years, Itachi hadn't been able to embrace the concept of 'lovers', even if he knew that, to a certain extent, that was what he and Shisui were – had been since that fatal kiss. He understood it at twelve, when they had bathed together in the river and had spent hours making out with their naked bodies glued together. He understood it at thirteen when they fucked for the first time, and he understood it a few months after that, when things with the Uchiha clan became so grim he feared for both Shisui's life and the future of the world they lived in.

When everything was over, and all the pain and anguish had been worth it, he understood exactly what Shisui was to him – that he was more than a friend, a certainly more than family. He understood that the love he had for Sasuke and Shisui could never compare to each other, and that what one had, the other lacked.

But lovers… could he even consider himself such a thing to Shisui? Wasn't that too farfetched, too typical? Was that even enough to describe who they were? Or maybe it was too much?

Maybe it was too much for Itachi himself?

Shisui didn't need to speak – Itachi knew exactly what his friend wanted from him, knew what his eyes said when they stared into his. They had been saying it for a long time now. But Itachi had felt restless. Sasuke had been far too young back then, still lacking their father's unconditional support, and Itachi wanted to be there for him – the person that would guide him, cheer him up, cheer him on, and comfort him when he needed. Only he knew how much Shisui's guidance had meant to him, and thinking that Sasuke might not have it angered him.

So, Shisui waited for him – in hidden corners, hidden shadows or outside his window. He would wait at dawn or by nightfall. No matter for how long, he would _always_ wait.

And those days were over. It seemed like everything had happened a long time ago. But life was starting for them – he understood this now. Before, he was all about caring for his clan, his family, his little brother… but he could see now that peace was here to stay, and that Sasuke himself had someone to care for him and back him up no matter what. Just like he had Shisui. No matter how their parents reacted, the four of them were strong and would manage to be accepted.

He felt like he had been relatively happy before, but now he felt… free. Relaxed. For once, he was looking forward to what his future looked like.

He was slowly brought to the present by a pair of gentle lips pressed to the side of his neck. He blinked down and noticed that he could no longer spot Sasuke and Naruto.

"We should probably start unpacking," Shisui muttered against his skin.

Itachi smirked. "Yes, and we should definitely find a strategic place for all those imaginary sex toys you told Sasuke about."

Shisui released a small chuckle. "The look on his face was priceless, though."

"It was," Itachi agreed, with a pleased sigh.

Pressing a small kiss to his neck, Shisui released him, so Itachi took the chance to turn around and face him, only to see his friend stretching his arms over his head. "Well, back to work," he said, with a smile, letting his arms fall to the sides of his body clumsily. He looked so happy, so carefree that it was heartwarming. Shisui was always a light-hearted, positive individual like that. No darkness seemed to ever reach him, and this made him look so dashing and young in spite of the pain they both went through in the past.

"Shisui," Itachi called out, when the other male was going to turn his back to him to get started on all the unpacking and cleaning ahead of them. Shisui looked at him inquisitively. "Thank you."

His friend – no, Itachi thought, his _lover_ – seemed a bit surprised. "What for?"

Elegantly, Itachi shrugged. "For waiting, I suppose. For this." He slowly gestured to the air, signaling the apartment. He wasn't very good with words, or expressing his feelings through them, but he was sure Shisui understood what he meant.

Shisui merely grinned happily at him, shaking his head from side to side. "You're my best friend, Itachi. My most precious person," he said, gently. "So… of course I would wait. Patience is a virtue, or so they say, so I knew that, if I wanted to have you, I'd have to be patient. In the end, I guess it paid off?"

Itachi smiled back at him, knowing that, even now, there were certain things they still couldn't bring themselves to say to each other, even though they were so obvious to both of them. It didn't matter. There was turning back now, and Itachi didn't want it any other way. "There's no doubt about it," he agreed. "It really did."

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>


End file.
